


Life At The Fantastic Academy

by isaacissad



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, a lot of oc shipping, also it would be tagged gen but there's a LOT of swearing, also no jay or vojin because this is fluffy bullshit, but also some not-shipping plot, this is some gay nonsense tbh, yea these are ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacissad/pseuds/isaacissad
Summary: Magic, romance, comedy, and drama, all mixed up in one! Welcome to the Fantastic Academy, where bright young women work on honing their magical powers, whether it be shape-shifting, witchcraft, elemental powers, or any other magic the world offers!





	1. ok introduction

**Author's Note:**

> yea these are all ocs, i love them so much

hi there

i write shit sometimes

this is where i write my oc things

enjoy


	2. Sleeplessness (Pre-Main Story Drew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Drew would just lie awake at night, sleepy yet unable to close their eyes. Alone with their thoughts. Alone, wondering, waiting in the dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy first actual chapter!!! Actually first real thing I'm posting on here! Yay!

It was 5 in the morning. The curtains were drawn, so that no stray moonlight could work its way in. There were no lights, other then the grey light of a new dawn. No noise. There was nothing.

Yet despite all that, Drew couldn't sleep.

Oh, they tried, and tried, and tried. But no matter what they did, they couldn't sleep. They were tired, but not of being awake. They were tired of forcing themself to close their eyes. They were tired of trying to think of nothing yet thinking of everything. They never had sleeping troubles before high school started, but now half the time they spent hours and hours lying awake. The worst part wasn't that they had school in the morning, or that lying awake in the dark staring at the ceiling was boring. The worst part was that they were completely alone with their thoughts at night. Sure, their roommates were with them, but that meant nothing when they were sound asleep. Besides, the only thing that Drew knew about those two was that they were those kind of best friends that you thought you would only see in movies. Honestly, the two of them seemed thick as thieves when Drew became their roommate, and Drew didn't want to be a third wheel. So here they were, thinking about their roommates, and how they were best friends, while Drew was just that weird kid with a stutter who never spoke to anyone. Drew never thought of themselves as a jealous person, yet now, they felt envious of those two. They were ALWAYS there for each other. They never had to worry about weirding others out. Hey, even if they were complete goddamn outcasts (which they weren't), they would still have each other. Meanwhile they couldn't even remember Drew's name half the time. But Drew didn't care, right? They were emotionless, right? Drew felt their teeth clench. God, how they hated being left out. Drew pulled themself out of bed. They unplugged their phone from their charger. It was 5:30 am. They pulled the curtains open, noticing that the sun was starting to creep over the horizon, staining the clouds and the sky with pinkish, purplish light. They hadn't slept at all. Inwardly groaning, they fumbled around, looking for their glasses. The beginning of another day, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling rlly lonely when I wrote this so this is kind of venty 
> 
> Not rlly tho
> 
> Also this isn't that good but I needed to update so
> 
> Also it's 10 at night right now so. Not my best work.


End file.
